<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isekai Rider: I Keep Accidentally Shifting Between Worlds by ThatTCGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810766">Isekai Rider: I Keep Accidentally Shifting Between Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTCGuy/pseuds/ThatTCGuy'>ThatTCGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Depressing commentary about adult life, Fantasy, Furries, Gen, Genderbending, Isekai, Kamen Rider References, Monster Girls, Parallel Universes, Sci-Fi, Swearing, immature jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTCGuy/pseuds/ThatTCGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man thinking about ending it all is saved from a depression spiral by his best friend who brings them to another world. The only problem is the plan backfires and now they're both women dealing with baggage and powers not fit to their surroundings.  Can they get back to their intended destination? What kind of challenges will they face that they never had to think about before? Can I get away with not describing outfits for longer than a sentence!? Spoiler: I tried. I can't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Find a New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warning: Mention of Suicide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man sat on his bed, listening to his family arguing about the most mundane things, hearing mention of how pathetic it was that he had to come back home after his room mates kicked him out. It wasn't that big of a deal, families had their but he knew he was a burden on his parents given how they spoke when they thought he couldn't hear them.</p>
<p>The man held in his hand a pistol, thumbing over the safety, finger twitching against the guard of the trigger. This wasn't the first set back in his life so major that made him consider putting an end to things, motivating him enough to even buy the fire arm. He was in massive debt, he worked a dead end job that couldn't provide his share of rent, he was out of shape by most accounts, and any person he considered asking out was already happily in a relationship cause he was too nervous to ever speak to them. It was a pile of despairs that caused him to start raising the gun up with a shaky hand. He'd be doing the world a favor, anyone who missed him would eventually get over their grief, these were the thoughts running through his head as he began to point the barrel towards himself.</p>
<p>That's when he heard his cell phone buzz on the night stand. The man looked down at it, slowly lowering the gun to pay attention to the blinking light. He glance between the device and the gun, before putting the firearm down and reaching for the phone. Maybe his room mates were giving him another chance? Maybe someone was responding to a dating profile? His mind was racing for a chance to change his mind on doing this awful thing, that one sparkle of hope. What he got...was hope, though not in the way he expected.The one person he knows would miss him had texted him, asking about how his day was.</p>
<p>"Not great, had to move back in with my parents."</p>
<p>He tapped away at the screen to send the message.His friend always put him at ease, and he put his friend at ease as well. They were two pathetic peas in a pod, only a shame whey were both too broke to ever meet each other in real life.</p>
<p>"Damn,that sucks to hear. But, hey, things will get better. Always do right?"</p>
<p>"Psh, this isn't some anime, bro. I dunno how I'm going to recover this time."</p>
<p>He shook his head sending that message,he felt no need to be dishonest about his mood. A message beeped back quickly.</p>
<p>"Oh really? What if I told you I was coming to see you tomorrow?"</p>
<p>This was an impossible promise, he thought.He was having his leg pulled to try and raise his spirits. He shook his head and put the phone down, typing out a 'lol, year right' before setting the phone down. Despite the unbelievable thought, he was in a good enough mood that he decided today wouldn't be the day now. He took the magazine out of the gun, locked the safety, and put it under his mattress before laying down to sleep. If only he had seen the message that came after his own, he'd see the picture his friend sent of a book with a magic circle inside of it, and the words beyond it.</p>
<p>"No joke. I'm going to save you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several hours later, the sun rose and shined through the window, hitting a girl in the face. She squirmed and raised her head with a yawn, only to accidentally bonk it against another girl that was standing over her.</p>
<p>"Ouch! What the hell!" She shouted and turned to the other girl, whom was likewise rubbing her head and crying out expletives. The girl's eyes widened suddenly as she looked around the room they were both in, one that resembled an empty classroom. She got to her feet, looking down at the sporty outfit she was wearing- a midriff t-shirt, shorts, and thigh high combo- and patting down her body as if trying to find something she misplaced.</p>
<p>"I am way too old to be having this dream. And even if I wasn't, why am I not naked?" The girl made some strange comments before turning to the other girl who clicked their tongue in annoyance. They dusted themselves off, making sure that no dust had accumulated on their form fitting long sleeve v-neck or their above the knee skirt. Followed by a toss of her wavy ponytail back over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"This is what happens when you don't pay attention to your texts, dude. I said I was going to save you. I hate your sleep schedule sometimes," The v-neck girl bemoaned to the sporty girl, which caused her to squint at them in response.</p>
<p>"...Blair? Why are you a high school girl?...Why am I a high school girl!?"</p>
<p>"Because I needed to do a stupid ritual by myself cause someone didn't check their messages,Tracy!"</p>
<p>The two friends from before were now in new bodies in some ridiculous setting. Tracy started to panic and grabbed her head, feeling the short cut they now sported.</p>
<p>"Oh god, please tell me you didn't transfer our souls into hot girls. You know how I get about moral quandaries about souls!"</p>
<p>"Of course I didn't do that,"grumbled Blair as she waved off the ridiculous notion. Tracy sighed with relief before hearing the actual answer to what her friend had done. "I isekai'd us."</p>
<p>Tracy's eyes shot open and she grabbed onto the shoulders of her friend, gritting her teeth as she chewed out the words, "You did WHAT!?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I figured it this way right? Our world sucked shit for both of us,might as well give it another go somewhere else where people will love us and we'd have super powers-"</p>
<p>"You know that's not real you asshole! I don't even like that genre!" Tracy shook her friend as she shouted, interrupting them. This earned her a headbutt from Blair and the two both stumbled back, once again crying in agony and rubbing their heads from the impact. Tracy stumbled towards the window and looked outside. It wasn't anything that special from the outset, and it definitely didn't look like generic medieval fantasy Europe. She groaned and leaned her head against the rim as she spoke again, "This doesn't even look like another world, it's just some random high school."</p>
<p>"Dude, I wanted us to go to a modern world so it was more convenient. Don't be such a dick! Besides how boring would it be to go somewhere we've seen a billion times with no originality to it?" Blair asked as she walked over, still rubbing at her forehead. She brushed the hair out of her face and reached down to tap their friend on the back in a supportive manner.</p>
<p>"Besides, check your stupid RPG stats, you're gonna love this," Blair chuckled, waving her hand in the air to bring up a hologram of two menus before the two of them.Tracy looked up, glancing over the stats that didn't mean anything besides just how much of a handicap the numbers provided, and landed squarely onto the 'Class' line. Tracy reached out, grabbing the hologram, and pulling it closer to her face. She pushed up her glasses- new world couldn't fix that apparently- and rubbed her eye sjust to make sure she wasn't seeing things.</p>
<p>"This says 'Kamen Rider'."</p>
<p>"Yeah it does!"</p>
<p>"Can...is that allowed? That seems like plagiarism."</p>
<p>Blair made a 'pfft' and walked away with ashrug of her shoulders. She didn't seem to think it was a big deal and Tracy wasn't going to argue at this point. Who was going to argue with them about such a statement anyways? Though it did excite Tracy,the idea of being a new hero in a world where all their depressing aspects of their life no longer existed. She reached down to her belt line, a chunky metal buckle with an array of four gems in an x-pattern appearing at her behest. She grinned and got up onto the open window ledge, which caused Blair to turn around and watch with some worry.</p>
<p>"Hey careful now, you don't know how that works yet-"</p>
<p>"I know enough! I'm going to go out there and introduce the world to their new hero!"</p>
<p>Tracy leapt, despite Blair's warning, hand coming down to press the gems like buttons. Blair came rushing to the window and also vaulted out after her friend trying to catch them.</p>
<p>Just as Tracy was about to call out some phrase to transform instead of a brilliant heroic light, she hit the ground,and everything turned to blackness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An unknown amount of time later, Tracy opened her eyes. She glanced around and once again the scenery had changed. She laid in a pile of hay in a damp stone dungeon cell, eyes darting around before landing on Blair who had a grimace on her face and shook her head. Tracy stayed still and looked at the ceiling of the cell, just as some water dripped down and splattered on her right glasses lens as they cursed.</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Alive A Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warning: Mention of Prostitution...I guess?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about 6 months since the incident, as Tracy preferred to call it now, though Blair was more akin to the 'fourth floor screw job'. No matter what they called it, the two women were in a bad way for money and stats. Tracy sat atop a downed wyvern carcass,checking over some quest details, while Blair was busy harvesting teeth from the reptilian beast.</p>
<p>"So it seems like we should make a few gold off of this score."</p>
<p>"Yeah, if the guild doesn't deduct us for not having the right amount of teammates again."</p>
<p>Tracy sighed, "This is why I told you to register our hero forms as separate entities."</p>
<p>"Oh you mean the hero form that landed us in jail for a week?"</p>
<p>Tracy cringed when Blair brought up that embarrassing detail. True enough the bug eyed humanoids passed out in the street had been dragged into the cell that they were in when the two ladies arrived in this new world. She adjusted her glasses, trying to think of a way to recover some face, even half a year later. They were lucky enough to be let go after saying they just had a drunken night trying out spells, but it colored their reputation for weeks while trying to get a job. Good thing the generic adventurer guild didn't care about priors. Tracy slid off the beast, dusting off the butt of her shorts.</p>
<p>"Fine enough, just means we need to pick up some friends to help us out."</p>
<p>Blair wiped the dragonoid's blood off her hands on a loose cloth from their supplies before responding, "Any good ideas on how to do that? We gonna buy some slaves and make a harem, fast and easy route?"</p>
<p>"Ew no, stop dragging up god damn stereotypes. We're going to put up a wanted listing on Craig's list."</p>
<p>Craig's list in this context was the bulletin board at the local guild hall,owned by an orc named Craig Fangholder. There was still one universal problem with any Craig's List though.</p>
<p>"Where will we get the drugs to offer anyone who shows up, cause I'm not comfortable in this body enough to start doing sexual favors."</p>
<p>"You're such a schmuck. We'll just pay them."</p>
<p>"With what money?"</p>
<p>Tracy tapped the side of her head, denoting a clear plan had started to form.</p>
<p>"We'll give anyone who joins a lions share of the loot for the next five quests."</p>
<p>Blair grimaced at the thought. While their absurd powers allowed for them to blow through quests and earn some level of infamy, she also used the reduced pay out just to barely afford the middling rooms at an inn, despite Tracy's continued suggestion to just camp and rough it to save up funds. Given the situation though, she sighed and relented. She can only argue so many times a day.</p>
<p>"Fine, lets do it." Blair whined as she slung their loot and supply bags over her shoulder. Tracy pumped her fist in victory, before running up the way to round up their rented horses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon getting back and setting up their help wanted sign though, the guildhall seemed to clear out. Craig looked to the defeated girls with a sigh. His large muscular arms dropped a couple of tankards of ale at the table these outsiders had commandeered to be gloomy at.</p>
<p>"Dunno why you're surprised ladies. Much as the work you do around is impressive ain't nobody ever gonna be big on the "bug bitches"."</p>
<p>Tracy grabbed the comically large mug and took a swig from it.</p>
<p>"What the hell are we supposed to do then, Craig? Tempt people with a striptease?"</p>
<p>Craig gave a shrug, "Probably wouldn't hurt, but you're the one that said it."</p>
<p>"Psh way I see it," Blair started, somehow already well into the tankard and red in the face, "we should just beat em up, and drag the first asshole we find with us."</p>
<p>"And that'll land your ass right back in the pokey, darling. But if you're so gung ho for that kinda action why not try the arena?"</p>
<p>The women's heads both hit the table and they groaned. Of course the arena was always an option but they had been trying hard to not just go down the path of the gladiator. And more than that, having watched a battle a while back tipped them off enough that the champion was also, like them, not a native to the realm.</p>
<p>Craig shook his head at their despair and headed back to the board. The orc looked it over papers while he started managing requests for the board, and noticed that the ''help wanted' from the ladies had been taken. The pig faced man chuckled, glancing back at the figure that headed towards the downcast table.</p>
<p>"Excuse me." A high pitched, yet determined voice spoke above the drunken ranting of Blair. Tracy and her friend looked up, spotting a young androgynous person with the features of a cat, wearing a long coat that came to their knees, and what appeared to be a katana strapped in a belt at their waist.</p>
<p>"Holy shi- I mean hello there." Tracy answered, somewhat surprised to be approached by this beastman type. She also idly had the thought about how cute they looked, but that was interrupted by them putting their hand out to her, which she lightly grabbed for a shake.</p>
<p>"I am Kass'ym, me and my partner have been looking for someone to join a party with us for the past three days. I am glad to finally meet someone else in the same boat."</p>
<p>"Three days," Blair hiccuped as she thought. "Oh yeah we woulda been dealing with that wyvern then. Damn wish wed seen ya before then"</p>
<p>Kass'ym giggled at the drunk before going on, "I guess that's bad luck on both our parts."</p>
<p>"Where's that partner you mentioned then, Kass, can I call you Kass?" Tracy inquired.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, everyone does. My partner Rin'del is currently signing up fora few bouts in the arena for quick cash. We also needed allies for that."</p>
<p>The girls' excitement about this earnest furry friend suddenly dried up quite quickly at this. Tracy raised her hand to get Craig's attention.</p>
<p>"Two more mugs for the road, please."<br/>
Standing before the local arena was an androgynous floppy eared dog beastman, decked out in tight body glove and their arm covered ina glossy metal full sleeve gauntlet. They tapped their foot in anxious worry as they awaited the arrival of their new teammates that Kass had promised.</p>
<p>This dog, Rin'del, was both flustered and excited when eventually the two women sporting their gaudy belt buckles showed with the cat.</p>
<p>"What the gosh danged heck took you so long? Our first fight is in 20minutes you muffin head!" they barked out, causing Tracy and Blair to both wince at the mild mannered expletives. They would have been too drunk to care otherwise but their stupid high rpg stats caused them to sober up enough to acknowledge what they would usually consider, as the internet crowd called it, "cringy".</p>
<p>"Shit,why are they both cute in the worst way?" Blair commented, leaning towards Tracy in an attempt to not get the beastmen's attention.</p>
<p>"Just go along with it, we need the money too," Tracy rationalized,before leaning away and holding their hand put to the dog person. Rin'del gave the hand a bit of a sniff, then grasped and shook it enthusiastically, which nearly threw Tracy off balance.</p>
<p>"I'm so happy to meet you guys! I'm Rin'del, but everyone just calls me Rin, cause Rin'del is way too long and weird. Or that's what Kass tells me. Are you really going to help us out with the fights today? Are you gonna go adventuring with us later too?"</p>
<p>To call Rin excited was clearly an understatement, Blair thought she was a bit too much like a dog. However this was the first time they'd met beastmen personally, so there's no way of knowing if they were all so clearly alike to the average animal. Kass at the least didn't seem as lazy and haughty as a normal cat, but that could easily mean they swing the other way towards annoyingly needy. Only time would tell and Blair would rather focus on the annoying task before them, so the girl thumbed her finger in the direction of the large arena doors, and addressed the pup since Tracy was still too busy being shaken about like a toy.</p>
<p>"I think it's clear since we came here that we are gonna team up, so how about we just go in there and kick ass already?"</p>
<p>"Language," Rin said in a reflexive manner, which caused Blair's face to crinkle up in mild disgust. They continued after, "Heck yeah, let's get to it. Sorry for holding us up after I said all that too!"</p>
<p>Kass shook their head and shrugged with a friendly smile as Tracy was dragged inside by Rin, giving Blair time to walk along side the cat as they made their way into the stadium set up. It was a boring, yet somehow also exciting affair, as they blasted through everything at the pace of the dog, and winding up in their waiting pit which gave them a good view of the kind of battles that were to be expected.</p>
<p>Tracy and Blair's focus both came upon a particular combatant, who easily had dismantled a giant golem with a single palm strike. Something about that person was distressingly familiar, but it wasn't the non-athletic physique that hid their power, or the strangely modern sundress and floppy hat combo, but rather the twisted goat horns and flowing white hair. They felt as if they'd seen something very similar before. The woman turned to them as they stared, earning a grin and a wave from the figure before they headed back to their own pit.</p>
<p>"Do you know that woman?" Kass asked their new friends, both of which shook their head, but with some hesitation of uncertainty.</p>
<p>"She's been blasting through the ranks since yesterday, there's rumors she might even be the next champion. Luckily we shouldn't have to fight her anytime soon," The feline continued, explaining about the situation as they watched the next match start up. Tracy removed her glasses to clean them, as she wanted a clear view to watch the fights.</p>
<p>"Glad to hear that, they looked like someone that might actually give us a run for our money, even with our Rider forms," Tracy muttered and placed the glasses back onto her face.</p>
<p>"Don't undersell us like that, we're trying to keep these two on our good side," Blair complained, elbowing Tracy in the arm.</p>
<p>"These two don't need any more convincing, just look at them," Tracy scoffed and rubbed at the spot on her arm. When Blair turned to look at the two beastmen, Rin's tail wagged with glee at being given attention, and Kass' eyes were wide with curiosity to the woman. Blair frowned and shook her head, giving a supportive pat on the shoulder to Rin, which made them seem to vibrate with excitement.</p>
<p>Not long after the four of them were released from their pit, and directed out into the open to the cheers, and jeers when they noticed Tracy and Blair, of the crowd. An announcer in a three piece suit, sporting a single horn from their forehead shouted into the air, as if they wore a mic in their collar, trying to hype everyone up even more.</p>
<p>"For the next match, we have a delightful menagerie of beasts ready to fight, as well as some monsters they'll be facing in the center stage! To my right are the town's favorite adventurers, the Insectors beside our lovable rookies of The Zondie!"</p>
<p>This declaration made Tracy and Blair raise their eyebrows. The Zondie were traveling gladiators that made a name for themselves. Blair started to mentally beat herself up for not having remembered hearing the name on the road before, but Tracy was just glad she had them on her side,rookies or no.</p>
<p>"And to my left," the Announcer continued, "A beast recently captured from the mountains, whispered about as the one who gave The Blood Forest it's grisly name! The Werewarg of the Eastern Highlands!"</p>
<p>This was yet another eye opener for the two, though the animal-like companions tails just flicked and wagged in excitement. Tracy and Blair looked at each other nervously, hands already coming down to their belt buckles to activate them. The cage holding the so called werewarg opened and out came a beast upon two legs, easily 12 feet tall, that only resembled a wolf in the most basic of attributes. It snarled and drooled, sickly wind of it's breath spewing out and wisping around the fighting area. The announcer brought up his hand to cover his nose, and turned to look at at the four of them.</p>
<p>"Welp good luck, bug bitches. I hope you don't actually die, if that means anything," The announcer said, before running out of the area as the bell that sounded the battle start rang out. Tracy and Blair shook their heads, before throwing their hands out to begin their transformation sequence.</p>
<p>"Transform, Morpho Shine!" Tracy called out as she moved her arms forward,swinging them above her and then down to snap her belt buckle's button array. The lights from the x-pattern gems flashed, coating her body in rainbow light, her glasses dissolved and a sleek armor formed around her body. A form fitting body suit bloomed into existence, a rounded breast plate covered her chest with a pattern of seven round crystals along it, sleek pauldrons snapped over her shoulder as the illusion of a butterfly's wings encased her, gloves and boots with a fanciful winged design brightened up the entire area, and finally a helmet snapped over, with large bug like eyes for a view screen, and a rounded triangular pattern that ran to the back of the helmet contrasted the insectoid lenses. Light shone over the orange and black figure that stood before the crowd now with their hands on their hips, nearly blinding the beast before her.</p>
<p>"Transform, Crash Slayer!" Blair cried out at the same time, and swung her arms from her side in an inward circle to snap open the split in her belt buckle. The opening created a vortex of illusory scythes flying around them. The scythes stopped and swung forward into her as if tearing away her body to leave behind a new figure in mostly green.She had a similar design as her compatriot but clearly sharper, and her breast plate and pauldrons were one angular connected piece, and her boots and gauntlets both had claws that looked as if they could flip in and out freely, her helmet had a small singular fin at the top of the helmet running from between her own bug like lenses and pointed out the back of the headwear, and on her back was a flowing red scarf attached to the neck of her armor. Wind blow along the area, causing the scarf to flow, and she stood with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>Despite the showy display, the werewarg gave a devious chuckle, revealing it to be more than a simple large and hairy beast. The crowd similarly started to cackle and jeer at the display. Were it not for some kid sin the stands yelling in excitement and Rin looking at the two of them with endearment, they may have lost their cool right then and there.</p>
<p>The two would be heroes rushed towards the beast, with Kass pulling their sword and Rin swinging their covered arm to loosen themselves up following closely behind.</p>
<p>From the sidelines, the woman in the sundress leaned against the railing of the spectator seats and chuckled at the battle starting to unfold.</p>
<p>"Let's see what you can do without knowing your real power... Blair...Tracy~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>